1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to functionality control of portable electronic devices having sensing components such as proximity sensors (P-sensors), light sensors (L-sensors), and motion sensors, and more particularly, to method for controlling an electronic device equipped with sensing components, and associated apparatus
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to the related art, after a conventional portable electronic device such as a conventional mobile phone is used for a period of time, the conventional proximity detection of conventional portable electronic may be inaccurate since the conventional P-sensor therein may be impacted or influenced by some reasons. More particularly, there may be a gap between the conventional P-sensor and the glass that covers the conventional P-sensor in some unwanted situations, and the gap may degrade the accuracy of the conventional proximity detection. For example, the gap may be caused by the factory assembling bias. In another example, the gap may be caused by device dropping (e.g. the conventional portable electronic device is unintentionally dropped). In addition, sometimes there may be something dirty such as the dirt on the glass that covers the conventional P-sensor, and the dirt may degrade the accuracy of the conventional proximity detection. As a result, the conventional proximity detection may tend to report “NEAR” (which typically means something is close to the conventional P-sensor), bringing inconvenience of the user of the conventional portable electronic device.
In conclusion, the gap and the dirt may cause inaccuracy of the conventional P-sensor and may cause inaccuracy of the conventional proximity detection, and therefore the performance of the conventional portable electronic device may become unacceptable. Therefore, a novel method and a novel architecture is required for improving the performance of electronic devices.